The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 February 2019
23:54-49 korra, are you s_____ a b__ or something? 23:55-08 Huh? 23:55-21 DM the censored words. 23:55-51 Kek. 00:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-20 Soliciting a B obv 00:05-36 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:07-20 nope south 00:07-36 i will send you the screenshots in PM 00:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:16-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:33-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:33-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:47-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-31 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:06-06 omg tg pm me the screenshots too u silly brah 01:07-32 maybe 01:10-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-19 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-25 o/ 01:10-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-20 Hiya Syde. 01:11-24 :o 01:11-27 syde is comin awfully late 01:11-35 tell me, did he get a j_b? 01:11-37 TG still ha snot sent the PM. 01:11-41 yep 01:12-48 Do it, u silly brah. 01:13-29 Slept in. 01:14-07 i wish i could have slept in 01:14-11 i woke up early 01:14-11 at like 01:14-13 Legit ain't nothing wrong with that. 01:14-14 7:45AM 01:14-21 Lucky! 01:14-25 That's three hours after me! 01:14-35 Not lucky! I would have rather slept in to like, 11AM 01:14-42 Since I stayed up late last night on discord 01:15-00 Bad TG. 01:15-22 Why is it that I'm sleepy until I turn my lights out, and then I'm wide awake? 01:15-34 I wish I were like that 01:15-47 Then I could just keep my lights out all day long :^) 01:16-19 I believe it is insomniac daytime exhaustion. 01:16-49 s Which is definitely not some fake disease I made up. 01:18-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:18-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:26-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:36-52 Speak! 01:37-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-11 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:38-13 Once I dreamed or daydreamed that I was on the roof of someone's car, while they were driving. 01:38-35 I was basically on there for the entire time it took for them to get home. 01:39-49 Do you ever have those dreams when you're half awake then half not then all of a sudden you realize you're in a "dream" and then fall? 01:39-56 And then you like kinda jolt in real life 01:39-56 Indeed. 01:40-07 And then you realize you were half asleep 01:40-22 Mmmhm. 01:40-38 I am always revivin' this chat. ;) 01:43-27 I once had a daydream where there was this angry guy or whatever, but I didn't want to be in the guy's presence so I left the "dream space" for lack of a better term, and he gave me an electric shock for walking out. 01:44-44 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:44-56 Interesting 01:44-57 o/ 01:44-59 hello Q 01:45-01 Wait 01:45-07 http://prntscr.com/mp9uoq 01:45-08 Hmph. 01:45-28 how lo been have i been here! 01:45-53 Greetings BH. 01:45-56 Fucken tablet 01:46-00 WTP is gone, so good. 01:46-18 WTP waa a big baddie 01:46-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:46-54 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-30 hey TG did u see that 01:48-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:48-16 RailWAM is gay 01:48-26 I NEVER use it 02:05-35 :O 02:05-38 They never did ANYTHING to you! ;( 02:05-39 FanaticBot didn't log! 02:05-49 I am a far better bot. 02:05-53 Let us abolish CS65 as admin. 02:05-58 Yes 02:06-12 Hart, you legit have "Bot" in your name. 02:06-18 Shit 02:06-22 Look, 02:06-26 Obvi you're biased. :) 02:06-31 Let us do a vocal vote. 02:06-38 DO NOT abolish bots 02:06-38 Vocal? 02:06-41 \o 02:06-43 No speakin' here. 02:06-44 Everyone that wants to remove CS65's rights, say aye. 02:06-44 Everyone that does not say "neh". 02:06-46 Just typin'. 02:06-49 Voice chat eh 02:06-51 Neh 02:07-00 Aye. 02:07-01 Aye...... 02:07-03 Farewell, Q. 02:07-18 C.Syde65 do you wnat to keep your votes? 02:07-20 Neh. 02:07-23 *Rights 02:07-32 So far we have a tie. 02:07-47 TG be the tiebraker! 02:07-55 EarthlingnAkumi LLO. 02:07-59 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 02:08-02 *LOOK 02:08-05 hi 02:08-06 Tell me, 02:08-08 LLO 02:08-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:08-16 Just who started "LOOK" 02:08-17 I know this is fake and I didn't want to make a scene, so I said nothing. 02:08-27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCyXsHC-lQ4 02:08-29 A dubious man. 02:08-31 Aye 02:08-31 His name cannot be said. 02:08-37 I tiebroke 02:08-39 I think 02:08-45 Bart Simpson 02:09-00 Chase McFly is Donald Trump's son 02:09-05 Nope. 02:09-13 Head out, C.Syde65! (bye) 02:09-15 Leave! 02:09-45 Pack up your stuff C.Syde, this is your eviction notice 02:10-09 OMG 02:10-14 Korra, 02:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-20 Tkf LOVES ___ 02:10-27 me 02:10-28 Why ddi you undo an edit to your CC profile? 02:10-38 Incorrect, TG. 02:10-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-44 There is only one woman for TKF. 02:11-02 Her name is _______ 02:11-02 Chase Trump-McFly. 02:11-06 No. 02:11-10 XD 02:11-15 Lmao 02:11-17 Not gfunny, Syde. 02:11-21 Syde logic: 02:11-23 C.Syde is tge son of A____h___ 02:11-42 The one woman TKF has eyes for is 02:11-44 Tiffany 02:11-51 Trump 02:11-54 (sob) 02:12-01 Tiffany Hwang is bae...... 02:12-31 TG, PM/ 02:15-30 I rememba when CMF said tkf was a ___ 02:16-16 Thugg of McFly 02:16-21 Thuggish* 02:17-39 Korra, KazuMee (Uzume) mentioned you in my server. 02:18-12 Gay 02:18-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-07 I know, I'm eating right now. 02:19-48 Eating is for the weak 02:20-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:24-20 Not eating is for the weak. 02:24-24 Hmph 02:24-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:25-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:25-21 Huh 02:25-27 That remind sme 02:25-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:26-10 My sister is gonna start going to a school to help people with eating disorders 02:26-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:27-13 I assume your sister is lesbian or bi? :) 02:27-35 Nah. 02:27-48 She is straight but is my sister so I can't marry her. 02:27-59 And I wouldn't want too anyway. 02:28-39 Chase, can you stop. 02:28-48 KK 02:28-52 CMF is one weird mofo 02:29-03 You're always making random comments about relatives like that. It needs to stop. 02:29-10 What? 02:29-13 How? 02:29-41 Pretty sure you're aware of your own behavior. This isn't the first time you've made a comment like this. 02:29-53 Whatever you say Korra. 02:30-03 No idea what you're talking about but I'll stop. 02:30-24 Yeah, I'm sure you have no idea. 02:30-24 It's called playing dumb. 02:30-42 No. 02:30-56 I seriously don't get when I've doen that before. 02:34-00 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:34-06 Gold 02:34-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:36-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:36-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:41-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-43 CMF was caught so he left 02:44-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:45-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:49-19 Look, 02:49-43 big We need to build a wall 02:54-39 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-48 \o 02:59-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-33 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-35 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:11-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:13-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:13-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:14-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:15-09 Yeah, I'm sure you have no idea. 03:15-09 It's called playing dumb. 03:15-39 Ya liked that, didn't you? 03:15-56 Liked WHAT 03:16-00 Make sure to check Discussions, Mime did it when we failed. 03:17-06 Trump is Jr Mime 03:17-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:17-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:18-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:18-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:19-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:19-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:25-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:27-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:28-02 w:c:holocaust 03:28-03 Lul 03:28-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:30-12 Lmao. 03:30-34 So much fo dat 03:31-40 Ah, the holocaust 03:31-50 Sure. 03:32-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:32-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:33-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:33-42 Welp.